


Parallel

by AngstAddicted



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAddicted/pseuds/AngstAddicted
Summary: Trunks has a ton of other versions of himself.
Relationships: Android 17/Future Trunks Briefs, Android 17/Trunks Briefs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Reflections

It was tough being the only version of himself that had to take on the punishment of managing time. Luckily, he wasn’t completely separated from his family. His daughter Ran was a great Time Patroller, even if her brashness and attitude was a bit too much like her grandfathers’. Though the Ran he knew was still a toddler, having access to time anomalies allowed Trunks to meet people from all over space and time. 

Including other versions of himself, and there was a lot. Even a pirate version of himself looking for the One Piece for some reason. However, the majority of them seemed to have a constant; they all had a complicated relationship with Android 17.

Trunks pulled out the photo he always carried from his pocket. To him, Lapis was a far cry from the Android 17 of his world. His blue eyes were a bolder blue, full of life. Trunks took the picture while Lapis held their daughter in his arms. He wished he could show it off, but he’d like to avoid divine punishment for having a family outside of his own timeline. And he already committed way too many infractions. 

The other three versions of himself he had been talking to crowded around his photo. He was lucky to have found others who could relate to falling for a life-long enemy. Not all of them had the same circumstances, though. One of them was just a copy of his own experiences but lost his universe, so he stayed in the future with Lapis. Another one meddled with time in a different way, travelling far enough to fall for Lapis when he was human. The last one had never even ventured through time, with the Androids of his world never destroying anything. 

“That’s a good one.”

“Ran’s so cute…” 

Trunks rubbed his neck sheepishly. 

“I wish I could be there while she’s still this small.” 

Two of the others pulled out their own photos. One was a couple’s photo of the two of them, Lapis’ head resting against his shoulder. The other one was a photo taken when Lapis was asleep, the sunlight hitting the blue highlights in his dark hair. Plus he was naked. 

“You’ve got real nerve showing that off,” said the Trunks with the couples’ photo. 

The other Trunks blushed, embarrassed. “We’re the same so it’s fine right?”

The last Trunks was sweating nervously. 

“Er, this one’s mine.” 

All of them gawked at his photo. It was a revealing photo of Lapis in a playboy-bunny costume. He had a mischievous smile with his bunny tail raised in the air towards the camera. The others turned redder by the second.

“You’re the worst of us all…”

“Do you- uh, have a copy of that?” 

Patroller Trunks sighed. It was clear that his life in certain timelines had an affect on his own personality. 

Other versions of himself were still hostile to any Seventeens that showed up.

Just earlier that day, Patroller Trunks found a younger version of himself confronting a Seventeen that he could tell was not an evil one. Trunks could easily distinguish the moral standing of a Seventeen by his facial expressions. This time was easy because he was wearing a ring on his finger, so no effort there. 

The other him obviously didn’t notice the ring and what it meant and began a heated argument, his hand clenching his blade. 

Patroller Trunks quickly got between the two, much to the Seventeen’s relief. 

“Are you okay?”

Seventeen nodded warily.    
“Yeah...”

Trunks smiled warmly at him, which caused Seventeen to relax. 

The younger version of him was confused. He was about eighteen, so he wouldn’t have gotten to know this version of Seventeen yet. 

“What are you doing? Don’t you know what he’s done?”

Trunks shook his head. 

“Your anger is misplaced. This version of Seventeen hasn’t harmed anyone.”

“What...?” The younger him examined Seventeen closely. “How can that be?” 

“Gero’s tampering of the Androids changed when we time traveled. He’s more human than brainwashed machine.” 

Seventeen tilted his head. 

“Washing machine…”

“He’s also a bit of a dork.”

The other Trunks staggered back awkwardly. 

“Sorry I guess…” 

Lapis nodded.

“I get it… I don’t like the evil me, either.” 

Time patrol Trunks couldn’t help but think about the versions of him that  _ did  _ like the evil Seventeen, but Trunks either had to be charismatic enough to break through to him, or… be a creep through other ways. 

Trunks shivered and shook those thoughts away. He didn’t like to meet the versions of himself that were just as bad if not worse than the Androids were. 

“Do me a favor,” Patroller Trunks said to his younger self. 

“Look after Seventeen, will you? There’s a lot of weird guys around here.”

Seventeen and young Trunks looked at him questionably. 

“Weird guys?” repeated Seventeen. 

“Um- sure…” young Trunks said. 

Trunks smiled and walked off, knowing that the two would work things out, like they always did. 


	2. Just a Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17's turn.

Lapis was in a weird situation at the moment. An older version of his daughter had taken him to a weird place full of time-patrollers. He didn’t really get it, but after telling him to stay put, two other people came up to him that looked just like him. After talking with them for more than five minutes, he knew they weren’t exactly him at all. 

“So you guys are me, but from alternate realities?” he asked the two.

"Yeah, and from what I could tell, I’m the only one that’s married to Sixteen," said the Seventeen to his right. 

Lapis blushed. 

"O-oh?” He definitely had cared for Sixteen, and it wasn't like he'd never thought about hooking up with him, but marriage? 

"Yeah, my ass is totally destroyed now. It would probably take two Trunks just for me to feel anything."

"Ooh at the same time? That's pretty hot," remarked the 17 to the left. 

Lapis reddened. 

"You underestimate Saiyans…," he said sternly. “But anyway, what happened to your Cell?"

“The other guys killed him before he could absorb anyone.”

Lapis nodded softly. If only he wasn’t so reckless...

“By the way, who is Sixteen?”

Lapis turned and narrowed his eyes at the other 17. He still had a red ribbon patch on his clothes.

“...You wouldn’t have happened to kill anyone besides Gero in your world, right?” 

17 blinked. 

“Hm? You haven’t?” he asked way too nonchalantly. 

Lapis clenched his fists. The other Seventeen looked between them, confused. 

"Wait, what’s up? He's still us, isn't he?"

Lapis shook his head.

"No way. He's no different from Cell."

17 scoffed. 

"So you’re the version of me that’s dating the Trunks from my ‘future’ right? Aren't you just being greedy? Don’t you already have a Trunks in your timeline?” He smirked smugly. “You think you're so high and mighty, but you're just like any other whore."

Lapis’ face darkened. 

“You don’t deserve Trunks at all.” 

“And you do? Come on, we can’t be that different. You’re just behaving for some dick. You’re just a version of me for him to fuck without a guilty conscien-”

Lapis lunged at him, leaving Seventeen on the sidelines to look on in interest. 

“Talk about dramatic...”

After receiving a heavy blow, 17 was surprised by Lapis’ strength. He wiped blood off his lips.

“You know what, this is kinda kinky.” 

Lapis was taken aback for a moment but then charged up a ki blast in his hands. “Shut up and die, dumbass.”

Seventeen charged up a blast of his own. 

“Whatever, it’s about time I fight someone who isn’t pathetic.”

  
  


“W-what the hell?” came a voice from behind the sidelining Seventeen. He turned and noticed the blue haired girl who once called him her dad. She apparently was the only version of herself to have gotten recruited by the time god toddler. 

“Ah, it’s you,” said Seventeen casually. “Ran, right?”

“Uh, why are two of my dads fighting?” 

Seventeen looked back over at them. 

“Apparently one is evil. I’d take a turn next if the other me wasn’t about to completely obliterate him.”

Ran sighed. “Not good. I need them back in their timelines in one piece.” 

She cracked her knuckles and rushed in between them, effortlessly holding off their blasts.

“I’m going to need you guys to calm down now.” 

Lapis quickly stopped his blast, still glaring at the other version of him. 17 frowned, continuing his blast against Ran.

“Seriously? Get out of my way, kid.” 

Ran tsked and flashed behind him, knocking him out without killing him. 

Lapis went over to her side.

“This version of me- you can’t let your father meet him. It would only bring him bad memories.” 

Ran stared at him blankly. 

“I know. I’ve seen plenty of universes.” 

“Ran… are you really ok here?” 

Ran looked away. 

“Out of countless possibilities, very few versions of me exist. Anomalies that should have never even exist. I’m doing this for their sake. And it’s not like I can’t see my family whenever I want. Even if I get in trouble for it…” 

Lapis gently reached out to pat her head. Ran brushed him off and picked up 17’s body. 

“Father will be here soon, so I’ll see you later.” 

Lapis looked after her sadly.

Seventeen placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“This place sucks.” 

Lapis rolled his eyes.

He couldn't wait to go back to his own world and not deal with talking to himself.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be honest: I never finished Xenoverse 2. But the DB Heroes promotional videos have Trunks and Seventeen standing in the same shots and that gave me life. Time patrol Trunks also looks less like a nerd now, which is neat. Shout out to that One Piece crossover comic hehe.


End file.
